Hope In A Teenagers Eyes
by WiggleMeUlwaz
Summary: noodle is going to school and being bullied alot but won't tell anyone about it, Her friend Matt comes back into the picture. Why won the bully leave her alone! Final Chapter Up! :D
1. Scared

Do you know how it feels, to go to school everyday being picked on, despised by everyone, no friends and to scared to talk about what is happening to the people that care…She thought tossing and turning in the night, lurking nightmares, fears, things she wished she would just forget. She Woke Up cold sweat falling down her pale face, her purple hair a mess and covering her eyes, hiding the tears that were slowly falling down her face. Why am I so alone, why do they pick on me? What did I do to them? She pulled her knees up and rapped her hands around them, then closed her eyes. Hoping that someone would help ease the pain, someone who would be with her all the time, stand by her, do anything for her. She then lied back down, then looking at the bruising up her arms. Her band mates didn't notice…why did it matter anyway she was just a kid I mean it would all stop eventually she thought, things have to get worse before they get better, she sighed and closed her eyes. Who would know that a band member who had the talent of guitar and singing would be happier, but lurking fears she hid under her eyes and smile, making her seem she was fine, but wasn't. she was a great liar no-one would suspect she would lie to them. But one band member did notice, he had blue messy hair and hollow black holes instead of eyes. He noticed the bruising on her arms, but he didn't no what to do? Or how she had so many bruises he just hoped it would go away and noodle would be a bit happier as he was the only one who noticed her pain, and heard her cry at night. He wanted to know what was wrong so he could hug her and tell her it would be okay, but there were no chances she wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't want to cause him bother or hurt, she didn't want sympathy, no one could stop it the bullies had threatened to kill her if she said anything so she stayed quiet. She fell back asleep, she was going to need it, she needed all the energy she had to try and stop the bullying and fight back, but there were too many…and she was just one person, lost in lurking dreams and lost with her past of her childhood…she didn't know who her parents were or whether she had brothers and sisters….

She Fell Asleep, Who Would Have thought the Japanese noodle would have so much to fear…….would she ever be truly safe and happy again?….


	2. Shouting Tears

Noodle woke up the next day with a seriously bad headache and felt like she was going to be sick, not to be surprising she hadn't eaten anything for days, feeling to depressed and scared to go out with the fact that she might get beaten up again or they would follow her laughing and chucking various objects at her. She tried to get put but couldn't she just had no energy left, she knew either 2d or Russell would come and check on her, she always used to be gone before they got up, because she needed to find the easiest way to get away from the bullies and not get hurt, but usually they waited for her. She closed her eyes, hoping that maybe this reality was a dream and she would wake up and everything would be fine.

2d crept into her room to wake her up. He shook her a little to try and get her to wake up. "Noodle luv…." he whispered "its time for school…" noticing the serious bruising in her arms, trying to make sure he doesn't hurt her. Noodle opened her eyes and looked up at 2d, she looked really ill, a lot paler than she usually was and slightly turning green. "Are you alright?" he asked looking very concerned.

Noodle nodded and then tried to get up but couldn't and lied back down. 2d placed a hand on her forehead and checked her temperature. Her temperature felt like she was on fire. "Noodle luv' your really warm, maybe you shouldn't go to school today" he said moving his hand and ruffling her hair.

Noodle tired to get up again "I am …fine really 2d-san…." she said and started coughing heavily. He patted her on the back to try and stop her coughing. After a few minutes she stopped coughing. "Noodle luv' you have a really bad fever, if you go to school you will just get worse…. please stay home okay…." He said looking really serious and worried about her health at the same time.

"Okay…." She whispered, and lied back down into her pillow and closed her eyes.

"I'll check on you later luv' and I'll bring you some soup alright in half an hour" he said, before pulling the covers over her and making his way out of her room and shutting the door quietly. We walked down stairs to the kitchen seeing Russell making breakfast and placing it on the table. Russell turned around to look at 2d expecting it to be noodle. "Urm…D where's noodle?" he asked looking at the blue hair vocalist.

"Well she's kind of sick, fever and cold I fink…so I told her not to move and rest, it won't hurt if she missing a day of school" 2d replied now looking through the cupboards for some soup, then pulling out some tomato soup and putting it down on the unit while he went to find a saucepan. Then placing the saucepan on the stove and turning the gas up and putting the soup into it and then stirring it.

"I guess your making her some soup then…." 2d just nodded and carried on stirring. Russell sat down and started buttering some of the toast that was next to him. He thought about the bruising on her arms that he had seen a few days ago maybe 2d knew where they were from. Russell put down the toast and looked back at 2d. "Erm…. D I don't know if you've noticed or know anything but…noodle seems to have a lot of bruising on her arms…" Russell said bluntly "do you know anything about it?"

2d just carried on stirring then replied "I know she has the bruising… but I don't know where from…or what caused it" 2d sighed deeply. Then poured the soup into a bowl and got some bread and a spoon and placed it on a tray. But before Russell could say anything 2d was making his way upstairs to give noodle the soup, he opened her door slightly, the tray in his other hand. He walked in and shut the door seeing noodle sitting up and looking at the ceiling.

2d sat down next to her and gave her the tray, he watched her all the time that she ate the soup, thinking over and over again should he ask her about the bruising on her arms or just leave it.

Noodle finished the soup, and 2d moved the tray onto the floor for a minute. "Noodle…." 2d asked hoping he would tell her what is wrong and what is going on. Noodle looked at him, and realised what he was going to ask her "yes…2d-san"

"Well… I noticed that you have a lot of bruising on your arms…and you didn't tell anyone about it…where did the bruising come from?" 2d asked looking at the floor.

She looked at him and then sighed. "I fell down the stairs…that's all." 2d looked back up at her "your lying to me…tell me the truth" he said worriedly but firmly. "I just fell over that all! 2d just leave me alone!" she said letting her headache getting the best of her attitude; she had never spoken to him like that.

"Fine!" 2d got up and took the tray with him, and walked down stairs. He placed the tray on the unit in the kitchen and sat down on the sofa and switched through the channels on the TV.

Noodle cried why had she shouted at him? She didn't mean too she felt really bad; she wanted to tell him she did but she was scared the bullies would kill her. She fell back asleep a silent tear falling down her cheek. She masked her pain through the day, but as she went to sleep her through feelings pulled through. She had to stay strong for she had to face the people she feared tomorrow and know one can help her…


	3. Who Is He?

Noodle got up the end morning, she still felt ill, but it was pointless staying home at Kong, she would just get beaten from the bullies because they hadn't seen her, she couldn't work out why they were hurting her, maybe it was because she was different from the way she looked or because she was Japanese, what ever it was she couldn't think she hadn't done anything to hurt them, and all she ever said when they were hurting her was "stop" or "im sorry…if I did anything to upset you…."

Noodle wiped the tears from her face and got up, she still had a fever and her head was killing her, but she couldn't do anything about it, she put on her school uniform and looked into the mirror, maybe…. im just ugly, maybe that's why there hurting me so badly, she looked at the amount of bruising on her arms and then pulled the sleeves down, she couldn't let her band mates see, even when she knew 2d was getting close to what was happening.

She sighed and picked up her school bag, she knew she had everything she needed in there, she also picked up her pink ipod, it was the only thing keeping her sane, music was important to her, and also it was good to hear what there own album sounded like. She put into her bag, it was a present from her old friend in Japan she missed her, but she never saw he again and she thought she never would.

She didn't bother with breakfast she hadn't done for the past few months and she didn't bother eating in school either, she was to upset or depressed to eat, so full up with fear to even try. She thought maybe she should take some painkillers before she went just so the pain in her head might stop, she got into the kitchen not bothering to look around, she tried to reach for the pain killers but couldn't, why does 2d have to put them on the top shelf…not everyone is that tall as he is, maybe he just wanted them for himself.

Noodle didn't no that Murdoc was sitting next to the table smoking a cigarette, he got up and got the painkillers for noodle passing them to her "'ere you go luv'" noodle smiled weakly "thank you Murdoc-san…." She said taking one of the painkillers and drinking for water.

"Are you alright noodle-luv you still look really pale…maybe you should stay home another day?"

Noodle shook her head "im fine…I can't miss school can I" she shook her head, the pain in her head was getting worse she just wished the painkillers would work faster.

Murdoc sighed "do you want me to drive you to school?" he asked looking at her, noodle just nodded, she thought that maybe she could avoid the bullies.

Noodle just sat down, there was another 30 minutes to go before school, and she closed her eyes. Murdoc looked at her "noodle…you should have some breakfast, your ill you don't want to make yourself worse do you" noodle just shook her head, she didn't want to feel worse, but she didn't want to eat.

Murdoc knew it was a bad idea for her not to eat, he sighed and made her some toast and put it next to her, she opened her eyes and looked at the toast then at Murdoc "eat it okay?" Murdoc said softly but a little demanding, maybe she should try and eat something, it might help, plus Murdoc wouldn't give up, she started eating the toast, she did feel a little better, but her nerves were still all over the place from fear of what might happen when she gets to school.

After she eaten the toast it was time to go to school they got into the jeep, noodle sat down in the passenger seat with her bag and Murdoc got into the drivers seat and started the engine, noodle was shaking slightly her nerves were going mad with fear, she tried to keep herself under control but she just couldn't.

Murdoc looked at the road and kept driving, he looked at noodle in the corner of his eye, he could see she was shaking, maybe he should take her back to Kong, she didn't look well. "Noodle…. maybe you should go rest…you don't look so good…and your shaking."

Noodle sighed and closed her eyes "I'll be fine Murdoc-san…"

Murdoc rolled his eyes "well…. just make sure your friends look after you, okay?" noodle felt a hit of hurt, she didn't have any friends she made them up to her brothers because she didn't want them to think there was anything wrong, noodle just nodded, trying not to cry, what friends did she have…none…

Murdoc just gave up, he knew he couldn't change her mind, soon they got to the school and noodle got out and waved to Murdoc, he waved back and started driving back to Kong. Noodle felt alone yet again, every sound making her jump, she took a deep breath and tried to relax, she started walking into school.

Noodle felt a rough arm grab her and knock her into the wall, and the girl placed a hand over noodle's mouth, noodle's eyes went wide. She had hoped not to walk into her, she was a lot taller than her and had blonde tied back hair, that looked really greasy her whole body was wide but strong, she was also a lot older than her, by 5 years. Noodle closed her eyes; she knew she was going to hit her she always did, and her name made her cringe every time "Amy"

Amy smirked at her and punched her knocking her to the ground "where were you yesterday?" she shouted at her, noodle couldn't speak she punched her to hard in the stomach and her breathing was hard and un-easy. Amy picked noodle up by the collar of her shirt and whacked her back into the wall "TELL ME?" noodle closed her eyes waiting for the next hit. Amy went to hit her, when a guy grabbed her fist "put her down now! And get out of here!" Amy smiled suddenly and let noodle go she fell to the floor, noodle opened her eyes and Amy and her friends walked off, also the guy had gone, noodle had caught a glimpse of him and what he had done for her…

Who was he? And why did he help her?

She didn't know she just straight her clothes, and walked into school, it was going to be a long school day, full of thought of the guy who helped her, if she ever saw him again, she would thank him, and she knew it was just going to be another lonely school day where everyone would just ignore her and stare.


	4. Matt

Noodle had been spaced out all day and when she got back to Kong she was the same, some one had helped her and they didn't know her. It didn't make any sense; they probably just felt sorry for her. Noodle sighed and got changed into black jeans and a red shirt and her black jacket and studs next to the jacket pockets.

She walked out down the street, being careful for the bullies, she needed to over come the fear, she knew she couldn't hide forever, she was listening to her ipod, trying to keep calm, but her breathing was slightly un-easy from fear.

She heard someone scream down an alley, it sounded like a guy. She ran and hid behind the wall and watched for a minute.

It was Amy there with a guy that looked like the guy that helped her, she smirked and punched him, he didn't react, and he must not hit girls, even if they tried to hurt him. "you helped that little fucking girl…how dare you get in my way…" she said to him kicking him hard.

He smiled on the floor and tried to get up slowly "I wont let you hurt her…she's done nothing wrong…why do you find pleasure in hurting people" he said finally getting up. He breathed deeply looking at Amy "just leave her alone and hurt me…" he whispered, he didn't care.

Amy shook her head and smirked "no…she's more fun to beat up…to see that fear in her eyes…" she slapped him hard and walked off, leaving him on the ground. Noodle hid quickly and waited for them to leave and then ran up to him and helped him up.

He had black hair and wore a black jacket and blue jeans with a few rips and orange converse. Noodle looked at him "are you okay?.." she asked looking a little worried. He nodded and looked at noodle "hi." he said.

Noodle looked back at him "thanks…for before at school…you didn't have to do that" he shook his head "I needed to…and its no problem…" he replied "my names…Matt…" noodle nodded "my names nood" before she could finish she put a finger on noodle's lips "I know…who you are" noodle nodded.

"I have to go…. look after yourself…. I'll see you again soon" he said, hugging her and running off. Noodle blushed weakly, she liked him already.

She walked back to Kong and lay down on her bed and played music loudly to try and drown her thoughts.

But Matt stayed in her head….

But why did he help her?

And when would she see him again?


	5. Amy's Brother

A few days past and noodle had been very quiet in Kong studios, not eating much and playing sad songs on her guitar most the day, it has made Russell, 2d and Murdoc very worried about her, she had never been like this. They had all tried to talk to her, but she either ignored them or said she was still busy, but busy with what? She wasn't doing anything to important. But she was trying to sort her head out she was lost what was she going to do? Why was matt helping her? She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Noodle knew she had to go out at some point she needed to go get some things for school. She got up and pulled her black jacket on, and put her skirt right and went to find her black converse in all her shoes, she looked in the mirror and sighed she could understand maybe she was just ugly. She picked up her bag with her money and put her sunglasses on. So maybe no one could spot her easily.

She walked past 2d, Russell and Murdoc and walked out of Kong studios, it was nice weather to be honest, the sun was reflecting on the sunglasses and there weren't to many people around, it was the perfect time to go on holiday, it was so deserted.

Noodle sighed and walked through the alley quickly, she hated ally's lots. Her phone was ringing in her pocket she stopped a minute to answer it, put she felt a rough hand cover her mouth and pull her back, dropping her phone onto the floor, still ringing. Noodle tried to move away, she kicked and tried to move, but he had her held tightly.

The guy smirked and whispered in her ear "im Amy's brother…thought I'd finish you off for good…. you worthless piece of scum…" Noodle shook violently and tried to get away badly. He hit her into the other wall and placed a knife to her neck, the knife giving a deathly shine of the blade.

He was about to place the blade onto her neck, when someone kicked him out the way "don't you fucking touch her!" noodle looked up it was matt, again and a tear fell down her face. "Run noodle now!" noodle shook her head "you'll get hurt…I can't just leave you…" Matt looked at noodle "please…" she hesitated and went to run, when one of Amy's brother's friends grabbed her, she screamed loudly, he placed a hand over her mouth and hit her into the wall, making her feel very faint she fell into him, her body very limp and her back bleeding as there was a nail poking out the side of the wall.

Matt clenched his fists tightly and hit the guy "let her go now!" he kept hitting him hard "you bastard!" he kept hitting the guy until he dropped noodle onto the floor and ran off. Just leaving Amy's brother and them there.

Matt ran over to noodle, and shook her "noodle… Wake up…" he whispered to her, she was completely out, and her back was bleeding violently.

Amy's brother smirked and knocked matt hard out of the way. And pressed the knife onto noodle's neck deeply, cutting very deep, exposing veins and the blood falling from her neck, she just got paler.

Matt screamed and hit him hard "you fucking bastard!" he kept hitting him, until he had broken some of his bones and made him bleed badly, he ran off soon after. Matt had got hurt as well, she held onto his arm and walked over to noodle, he took his shirt off and placed it on noodle's cut on her neck, he picked up her phone and dialled the number for Kong studios.

2d picked up the phone "'ello" he said, Matt was breathing deeply and looked at noodle "noodle…needs help…she's hurt…badly…" 2d's eyes widened "where is she! What's happened!" Matt sighed "I can't explain now…just she's in the alley…im here friend matt…." 2d nodded and put the phone down and ran out of Kong, grabbed the keys to the jeep and drove to the alley and ran to noodle's side. "Shit…noodle wake up" he shook her lightly. Matt closed his eyes "she needs to go to hospital…I tired to stop the bleeding…but it didn't work…"

2d nodded and got back into the jeep, matt picked up noodle gently and got into the jeep, he cried weakly all the way, she didn't want noodle to get hurt in this way, which is why he would always be there for her…

2d looked at Matt "don't cry…she's strong she'll be okay…" Matt nodded and held noodle close, he felt something for her, he didn't know if it was love or not…

But was it?


	6. This Is What It Really Is

Matt coughed weakly, the pain was getting too much for him, the impacts of the hits were hard…but he didn't care. Noodle was still bleeding, her crimson blood falling onto his shirt and jeans. He knew it would stain…but something was telling him not to let go of her…he didn't want too.

2d looked at them in the car mirror and smiled weakly, except the fact noodle was hurt…they looked cute together, he shook the fact off and drove faster, noodle was bleeding way to much.

He stopped at them hospital the street lights on, creating a spooky affect and hardly anyone around. Matt got out and carried noodle, his legs were so weak and he had cuts all the way up his jeans, with bloodstains. He coughed slightly, he knew he was going to pass out…but he needed to get noodle help first, he ran into the hospital and explained blankly to a nurse what happened, noodle getting taken away.

2D walked over to Matt he wasn't too sure about him, noodle had never mentioned him "what happened to her, then…?" he asked, not moving his eyes from him. Matt leaned into the wall for support "I can't…really say its up to her…" he said, closing his eyes.

2d clenched his fist "YES YOU CAN TELL ME NOW!" he shouted, he had never yelled like that before. Matt couldn't respond and slipped onto the floor, his black hair covering his face, the blood loss had got to him as some of his crimson blood fell onto the floor.

2D caught him before he hit the cold floor. 2d looked at him and noticed he was bleeding he thought to himself 'shit…he's just a kid…and I better get him help, if he really is noodle's friend, she'd be hurt if I didn't…better not make her worry even more…' he walked over to a nurse and got her to take Matt of him, he sat down and closed his eyes he guessed what it was about, its not everyday…that someone gets hurt like that…

A few hours passed and 2d to leave because of visiting hours, he had no choice, security guards even hurt him, because he wouldn't do as he was told. He gave up in the end went back to Kong; he had to explain all this to Russell and Murdoc.

Noodle was recovering slowly, many wires in her body and the heart monitor, beating to her heartbeat, which was slow but steady along with an oxygen mask to keep her breathing stable.

Matt stirred slightly and sat bolt up right, he had some wires in his arms and an oxygen mask oxygen mask as well, he sighed and moved it and put it down on the side, taking out the wires and throwing them on the floor.

He walked out the room, without being noticed and went into noodle's room. He sat down on the red chair nearby, and stroked her hair weakly. 'This is my entire fault…she would have had a better chance of me protecting her…if I didn't tell her to run away…' he said, crying weakly. It was no use though noodle was out, he couldn't just leave her this time, and she was severely hurt.

Matt kissed her delicately on the cheek and leaned his head on the bed, closing his eyes. His vision was getting blurry but, he didn't care, he took noodle's hand in his own and stroked it and an hour later he was asleep as well.

He knew this was love now…. and he would do anything to protect her…but he knew that the people that were hurting her…wouldn't stop so easily…it would take everything he had, even if it meant he had to lose his life to save her…


	7. Why Matt Protects Her

Matt opened his eyes slightly; he really did feel tired…he couldn't even sit up at this point. Murdoc walked into the room, he clenched his fist tightly and grabbed Matt by the collar and hit him into the wall "what are you doing?" he said, making sure he couldn't shout 'help' like a little baby.

Matt closed his eyes…he wanted to stand up…but this was not what he asked for, "nothing…" he said quietly. 2d walked into the room "muds…let him go…" he said quietly. Murdoc hit him harder against the wall "not until I get some answers…" he said shouting. Matt was finding it hard to breath and the pain was getting worse.

Noodle opened her eyes slightly and looked over at matt and Murdoc, she coughed heavily and tried to sit up, keeping her hand on her neck "l-let…h-him…g-go…" she said, closing her eyes tighter. Murdoc dropped Matt on the floor…he really didn't care; he just got back up and sat down on the end of her bed.

Murdoc looked at noodle and moved the hair out her face "who…did this to you eh?" he said softly. Noodle looked away "I just got attacked…that's all…" she said, looking at the floor. Murdoc sighed "right…okay lov'…well what about your…martial art skills…?" he asked, usually this never ever happened.

Noodle was shaking slightly "I was…scared…I just…froze…if it wasn't for matt…I would be dead…" she said quietly, looking up at matt and smiling weakly. Matt smiled back and hugged her.

Murdoc clenched his fist slightly, he could tell she was leaving something out…but there was no point trying to get it out of her, she wasn't going to say, lets just hope this guy matt…can look after her…he probably knows…

Noodle looked into matt's eyes "your not hurt…are you…?" she said coughing. He looked back into her eyes and shook his head "I'm fine…" he said, stroking her hair lightly. Murdoc and 2d exchanged glances at this point…

Murdoc grabbed Matt's arm "you better tell us where you came from…" he said seriously. Matt looked at Murdoc and then back at noodle. He got up "only noodle will understand this…" he said looking back at her "I was in the Japanese government programme…they moved her away…and erased me from her memory…but she remembers now…and I escaped…I couldn't take it there…" he said, looking at the floor.

Noodle looked at Matt, she got up slowly and picked his head up, so he would look into her eyes. Noodle kept her emerald eyes on his light blue eyes, she hugged him. Matt smiled slightly "you…do remember…?" he said quietly. She nodded and started crying…she never thought she would see him again…

2d and Murdoc walked out the room, they thought they might want to be on their own to talk and catch up.

Matt and noodle sat down, noodle cuddled into him. Matt just hugged her into him; they both closed their eyes…they smiled weakly. They never thought in their dreams…this would happen…

He remembered the day that they took noodle away…

Matt and Noodle were sat down in a room, they had both finished there training and were both talking. They loved each other dearly…no one could explain how much…but the plan of the government didn't like this and they had no choice but to split them up…or just take one of them away…

_**Matt hugged noodle, he loved getting this close to her…just for a while…Noodle closed her eyes and sang quietly to him quietly as he stroked her hair…**_

_**(Lost Generation-Yellow Generation)**_

_The dead leaves bloom in the red open market  
"Why did it come to this...?"  
Reality is always so sudden _

_I mistake a shadow in the dark sunrise for you  
"Why did you go there...?"  
It's so sudden, even now, a sudden nightmare _

_I know that it's not natural for things to happen in order  
But I'm worried, I'm annoyed  
But I have to fill that vacuum  
Or nothing will start  
There's nothing to do but fill it with words _

_Come on, shall we go fill all the holes in the world?  
On a journey to find out who we are  
Come on, shall all the body's heartbeats look up?  
Support everything that went before  
Let's walk to a world of indivisible fractions  
Lost generation _

_A dream awakes, a deep puddle, a bundle  
"Why was it that day...?"  
Everywhere the noise is silent _

_Unable to hold you now, I take two light sleeping pills  
"Why did you disappear...?"  
In an instant muscle is so frail _

_I know that humans can forget things  
But I worry, I'm scared  
But if I don't carry this body  
I won't be able to finish anything  
I'll just have to overcome it with a song _

_Come on, shall we fill all the world's cracks?  
Until we can see our own existence  
Come on, shall we swallow all the news of the times?  
Looking at a reality that's not real  
Let's run into a world of lost multiplication  
Lost generation _

_Crisis, nothingness, loss  
All of this can be turned into power  
Until the day we feel complete _

_Come on, shall we pour water on all our deserts?  
Until we realize what's important  
Come on, shall we make all the flowers bloom?  
I feel we can do it now  
I hate the world without you _

_Come on, shall we go fill all the holes in the world?  
On a journey to find out who we are  
Come on, shall all the body's heartbeats look up?  
Support everything that went before  
Let's walk to a world of indivisible fractions _

_Then one day, until the day when lost is lost  
Lost generation_

Matt smiled slightly and kissed her on the cheek, that's when the door flew open, they both looked over…why…were they carrying guns…and why was there 5 of them…

_**Matt stood in front of noodle…they weren't getting her…he knew exactly what was going on…**_

_**Of them, grabbed matt's arms and hit him into the wall, keeping him pinned there and putting a hand over his mouth, he kept kicking. Noodle kept kicking them hard…but then a third person, put a hand over her mouth and took her out the room quickly.**_

_**Matt screamed loudly and he hit the one guy in the stomach as hard as he could, but the other man, hit matt in the stomach, causing him to bleed and stunning him knocking him to the ground, they locked the door so he couldn't even try and get out and stop them, he cried silently and whispered quietly 'noodle…'**_

_**After That…**_

_**They erased Matt from her memory and they erased the English language…which Matt had taught her…and sent her to Kong Studios…As Far As They Could Get Noodle…Away From Matt…**_

_**Matt escaped years later and he found her…he watched her for weeks and realised that…she was getting bullied…that's why he wanted to stop them…**_

Noodle looked up at Matt, he looked back, he lowered himself slightly, so there noses were touching slightly, she blushed lightly. Noodle pressed her lips onto his and kissed him…she could remember now…even if it was years ago.

Matt kissed back…he really did miss her beyond belief…Murdoc, 2d and Russell were watching them from the window…they looked cute together…but…Russell couldn't help think…that Matt was just using Noodle…it happened with celebrities…but you can't understand or regret if you don't try and if you don't get hurt…but Russell thought to himself he hurts her…he'll be dead….


	8. About To Find Out Why

**Hey Guys. Lol. Sorry I Haven't Updated. Been Busy And All. But Here It Is. Needed To Re-think Ideas. All That.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noodle looked at Matt and he looked back…this was weird, they were finally back in each others arms…embracing…it just felt right for so many reasons. 2d walked in and looked at noodle "are you going to tell us…what happened…?" he said, looking at noodle. She shook her head; they weren't going to find out yet…she thought to herself.

2d sighed nothing was going to change her mind was it…Matt hugged her and closed his eyes. Noodle looked at 2d "can…we go…?" she asked. 2d nodded what ever she wanted now.

Matt picked her small figure up into his arms, even though he was in pain and walked down to the jeep. Putting her down into the seat and sat down next to her, wincing in pain, but ignored it the best he could. Noodle leaned into his and closed her eyes, she was exhausted and tomorrow was school as well…but he'd be there with her…so it would be okay.

2d, Murdoc and Russell got into the car and drove back to Kong; noodle was fast asleep into Matt. He carried her to her room, and pulled the covers over her. He looked around her room…it was really nice…he smiled it was good to know she was having a good life…

Russell walked into the room and looked at Matt, he turned around instantly "ur…hi…" he said quietly. Russell nodded "hey…just go you know…you better not be playing with noodle's head…I don't want to see her hurt…" he said, looking at him seriously.

Matt nodded slightly "I couldn't hurt her…" he said, leaning into the wall and closing his eyes. Russell nodded "its just a warning…" he said, walking out the room. Ed sat down in the corner of the room and fell asleep.

**The Next Day…**

Noodle woke up for school it was a good day really, you didn't have to wear school uniform today…She woke matt up as well.

She walked downstairs; she was wearing a red hair band, with a bow, a red long sleeved top, a black shirt and red converse. She was wearing some red eye shadow as well, with her pikachu bag.

Matt followed after her, with his orange top, black jeans and orange converse along with his black bag. He smiled at noodle and kissed her, they both had hidden their cuts and bruises and they finally both put their black jackets on.

They had breakfast quickly and then held hands walking down to school…today what ever it took they were going to find out why they bullied noodle…and finish it…once and for all….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry that the chapter is short guys…but please review. Yes next chapter will explain why she is getting bullied. So keep reading!**

**xEllehx**


	9. This is how it ends

Noodle got to the school, she felt her nerves get the better of her...she felt herself shaking. Matt looked at her "look...they wont hurt you...i promise" he said, kissing her on the forehead. Noodle nodded, she knew she would have to talk to Amy on her own at some point to find out.

Noodle walked down the corridors, with Matt still linked to her hand tightly, stroking it to make her a little calmer. Noodle looked around the locker, the sound of clicking noises coming from all the other students, opening and closing their lockers.

Noodle sighed, Amy wasn't there...where she used to be, usually he gang wold stand there provoking all the people that walked by, trying to start a fight. How could anyone be like that...it couldn't be healthy. She knews she didn't want to talk to her, but she had too. Matt looked at her "i wonder...where she is..." he said. Noodle nodded, the only idea she had was to go and ask their form tutor.

She asked, the teachers face was a little pale...Amy was in hospital? Noodle exchanged glances with Matt. They had to go there...they thought her parents would be there as they walked to the hospital. What would her parents say...would they let them see her? She had so many questions running through her head. It was making her feel a little sick.

They got to the hospital the nurse taking them to the ward she was being kept in. Coughing of people that sounded seriously ill, also people running around trying to get everything sorted. People crying from the loss of someone they love that had just died. Noodle hated this place...so much. But she had too, but it was making it harder.

Noodle walked into the room first, telling Matt to wait outside. Noodle sat down on the chair next to her, putting the flowers in a glass vase for her "there...for you" she said, just loud enough for her to hear. She looked awful bruises and cuts all over her body.

Amy sighed "thanks..." she said, quietly. Noodle sighed, looking at the floor "Amy...i need to know...why you picked on me...for so long...i never...did anything to you...or upset you...well i hope i didn't" she said. Amy sighed looking away "you...just think your so fucking perfect dont you?! you have lots of money and you think your better than everyone else...around you!" she shouted.

Noodle shook her head "thats...not true...i would have loved to be your friend...i just want to be an ordinary kid...really..." she said. Amy looked at the floor, crying. Noodle looked at her "have...any of your other friends...came to visit?" she asked, she would have thought so...with the state she was in.

Amy shook her head "why...would they...even care about me..." she said. Noodle looked at her "they should...thats what friends are for..." she said, laughing softly "guess thats why im here." Amy looked away "how can you think of me...as a friend after everything i did to you..." she said.

Noodle looked at her "i forgive you...? its okay...im probably going to get it alot worse than that later on in life" she said, looking away "but...see if we'd spoke...we could have been friends? Dont worry...your not on your own...im here for you" Amy nodded, sitting up, hugging her lightly "you...would be the first person to care about me...thankyou...thankyou so much" she said, crying into noodle.

Noodle hugged her back "its okay..." she said. Amy explained to noodle how she ended up in hospital it was all her parents...that explained no one really being there. No get well letters, nothing. Heartless parents. Noodle got Amy to ring social services to get her out of there...it wasn't safe anymore.

Destruction in childhood can change your personality, in ways that you might be ashamed in.It takes one person to wreck your hole life, and put you into a dark state of mind.But what people dont realise...it takes one person to open the door of the other side to them. So they can see options they didn't think they had. Just to have that friend to make them smile, laugh. Forgive them for mistakes they may make through the friendship. But the feeling is worth a lifetime to know you put the smile on that persons face. Gave them that chance that everyone else had given up on.

When you take the goal of finding the good in people. You find your mind with 2 paths, you'll either help them or they'll hurt you.

Soon Amy was taken to a new home, Put she stayed in contact with noodle. She was the one person that truely made a difference and that power will live throughout that person for the rest of her life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay thats the end :D

lolll.

i like it.

i can't believe ive just left everything,

please final reviews.

hope you enjoyed it.

xellehx


End file.
